trunks meet 18
by ANTICHRIST
Summary: future trunks meets the 18 from the normal timeline. read a review, NOT TRUNKS WAY OF COPING, PART 8 COMING SOON, WITH TIME TRAVEL
1. Default Chapter

THIS IS A FUTURE TRUNKS/ NORMAL TIMELINE 18  
  
I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR LA LA LA , YOU GET THE REST  
  
  
It was two days after the destruction of cell; everyone was living back to normal. Future Trunks was spending a couple more weeks in the past, and he was enjoying just being able to relax with his friends, and family(sorta).  
  
Future Trunks was flying back to Capsule Corporation, from the shopping mail. He was zoning off, thinking about how he was going to finally kill the androids that have been plaguing his world.   
  
"How come I don't have any records on you" and voice said. Trunk knew the voice very well, turning around and blasting into super saiyan faster then the human eye could see. "Wow big fellow, just wanted to ask a question" android 18 said.  
  
"Im not from this time" Future Trunks said. 18 looked at him and thought for a second. "Y-Your Vegeta`s son" 18 said, flying closer to him, making trunks scared.  
  
"Why did you come back to the past, isn't your family worried about you from the future" 18 asked, moving in front of trunks and floating their. Trunks looked at her confused, trunks knew that this one wasn't his 18.  
  
"In my time, Goku died from a heart disease" trunks said. 18 looked at Trunks. "So you brought him some medicine, from the future" 18 asked. Trunks nodded. "And in my time, you and your brother have killed all the z-fighters, including my father, and almost all humans." Trunks said balling up his fists.   
  
18 looked at him with a steel face, she looked into Trunks eyes seeing such sadness. "Im sorry" 18 said, she reached up and gave Trunks a peck on the cheek. Trunks was embarrassed and thought about his boyhood crush on her, from his time.   
  
18 just giggled at him blushing and took his hands into hers and said, "I think that your such a cutie" 18 said, trying to make Trunks get redder. Trunks backed off and looked at her with horror. "That's what the future version of you always said, before she beat me within an inch of death."  
  
18 looked at him and laughed, "Your way stronger then me" 18 said. Trunks looked down at his hands. She was right, and he just relished that. Trunks looked at her and smiled.   
  
Trunks being very shy just reached over and kissed her on the lips, roughly. Trunks knew that this would fill his childhood fantasies. 18 just looked at him and wiped some lipstick off of him lips. Trunks thought to himself.* im going to go tell mom and dad, im leaving, and then its revenge*  
  
  
mikewogelius@hotmail.com  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

This is a sequal to trunk meet 18  
  
18 landed outside of Capsule Corporation at about 5:30 in the morning. She flew up to the balcony of a room, seeing Bulma and Vegeta sleeping peacefully and seeing Vegeta without his mouth open was a surprise to her, she thought that he even screamed at people in his sleep.  
  
She flew over two more windows, seeing a nursery right next to Bulma and Vegeta`s room then she flew over one more and found who she was looking for. She climbed threw Future Trunks window to see him sleeping in a pair of white boxers and no covers. She looked him up and down and thought about why her future version would want to hurt him.  
  
She sat down on the bed next to him and put her head on his chest, hearing something that she thought was amazing, and heartbeat. She felt and hand on the back of her next and looked up to see Trunks looking half awake and very pissed off.   
  
Trunks tightened his grip making 18 flinch, 18 grabbed onto Trunks "privates" making trunks let go off her neck and hold his nuts. While Trunks was trying to catch his breath, 18 moved behind him and sat between his back and the wall and began massaging his back.  
  
Trunks was frozen, he still didn't know if she was going to kill him or not. She just keep massaging till Trunks laid back and used her breasts and pillows and started drifting off, back to sleep. "Don't go back to sleep, I wana have someone to talk to" 18 said. Trunks opened his eyes and looked at her. "Why are you being to nice, you kicked my ass on the road that one day." Trunks said. 18 just simply got up off of him and walked over to the bathroom and closed that door.   
  
Trunks got up and open the bathroom door, he wanted a answer. 18 was standing their with her shirt almost over her head. "Im taking a bath, do you mind" 18 said. Trunks just walked over to her and grabbed both of her arms and asked her again what she was up to. 18 just smirked and shoved Trunks who fell right into the hottub-bath. Trunks was shoked from head to toe. 18 just giggled and Trunks, till Trunks gabbed her by the arm and pulled her in to, fully clothed.   
  
18 just smiled at Trunks and said "Because I have no one in this world and I also know you're the only one that will trust me," 18 said, while pulling her shirt over her head "Besides you're the only single one out of the z-fighters, at least the ones that are strong." 18 said pulling off her pants and throwing them on the floor.  
  
Trunks was very embarrassed by 18 strip show. 18 sunk down so her chest was under the bubbly water and pulled off her bra then her panties. She saw that the all were in one pile. She stood up and got her stuff and walked over to the clothes wash and dryer and put them in. Trunks mouth hung open till 18 came back and got back in with him. 18 just smirked and threw a washing cloth at him.  
  
"Common you got to take off your to" 18 said, reaching for Trunks boxers. 18 just started laughing and said "is the a sauge in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me." Trunks just blushed and toke of his boxers himself and threw them over the sink. He leaned back and just relaxed as 18 laid on the wall of the bath.  
  
They both stayed like that for about another half hour till 18 clothes were done and she got out, making trunks gwak again. 18 just got dressed and went to the sink and sat down, "You gotta get out sometime" she said. Trunks looked around for anything to cover himself, he found nothing.  
  
So he just got out and walked over to 18, trying to give her and big hug till she ran out of the bathroom, right by Trunks closet. Trunks reached in and pulled out a pair of boxers and some pants, putting them on he walked over to 18. 18 just laughed at him till he grabbed her by the arms and threw her onto the bed and mounted her. 18 thought Trunks was going to rape her till he reached down and whispered in her ear, "I was happy to see you."  
  
18 just giggled and got up and walked over to Trunks door. 18 opened it to see Bulma standing their, with her hand up about to knock on it. Bulma was about to scream till she saw her son half naked, she just smirked and closed the door.  
  
"oh god, what was that smirk for" Trunks said getting a shirt and walking out of his room with 18. Bulma saw the two come down stairs, and just smiled. "Trunks, I thought you said that you hated all androids" Bulma said. Trunks just blushed and looked down at his feet. "We didn't do anything, I just smelled bad and I was bored so I came over her and took a bath, with Trunks." 18 said, nonchalantly, making Trunks blush and making Bulma laugh.  
  
Bulma just patted Trunks on the back and smiled at 18. "Trunks is taking me out for breakfast, Right Trunks" Trunks just looked at her confused till 18 planted a very passionate kiss on him. Trunks almost fainted and could just barely seeing what his mother was doing, she was smirking.  
  
Trunks took 18 out to breakfast, with some more persuasion. 18 ate like a girl, she ate just a little bit, compared to Trunks who ate almost all the food their. 18 and him walked along the river in a nearby park, together.  
  
18 looked up at trunks seeing him looking out at the rived, and at the trees. "In my time, we don't have very many forests left" Trunks said. 18 just looked at him and hugged him, trunks just wrapped his massive arms around her and held her to him.   
  
"I have to go back to my own time" Trunks said, pulling away from 18. 18 looked at him and said, "Im coming with you Trunks." Trunks just shoke his head and said to 18, while hugging her, "you cant, you have a place here." 18 just looked at him with a confused look. "You might become the next mr. Satan." Trunks said. 18 just hugged Trunks and they both went back to Capsule Corporation.  
  
"So how was your date" Bulma asked while walking into his room. Trunks just looked at his mother with sadness and said "Im going to go back to the future tomorrow."  
  
To be continued  



End file.
